Warhammer Dark Crusade High School
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: The Dark Crusade characters are at high school together before the Kronus Controversy started. What will happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I was watching my older brothers friend play this game Warhammer Dark Crussade, and it was cool, so he stared telling me about some things about the Warhamemer world, and now I think I know most of it. On thing that I don't get is what the characters were like when they were youngers, so I decided to explore this and create a story call Dark Crusade High School. Anyway, let's get going cause I think it's going to be good. No flames.

It was a ordinary day at the Warhammer High School. At the school peoples from all over the galaxies came to learn how to fight and just have fun.

_BRIIIINNGGG!_

"Oh shit the bell is ringing!" Shas' O Kaiss freaked out because if he didn't make it in his attendance would be screwed.

"Dude why are u rushing?" Ethereal asked him as he turned on his jetboosters and started flying with the other Tau person.

"Hi Ethereal, it's just that if I don't get to school the teachers will kill me, and that is not too keen."

"Ok ok I get it." Etherelal conformed to his friend. Shas' O Kas was one of the most popular kids in the school and everyone thought he was cool becasue he had a cool atttidute and he had cool weapons like the palsma rifle and the missiles. He could beat most people in thhe fights, but he wasn't good at hitting people so he couldn't do melee (A.N: I was playing with the Tau and for somereason the commander can't do close range can someone explain this to me?)

Finally the two got to the high school and it was hustling and busteling. It was like everyone was there!"

"Oh brother. Ethereal said with worry. "this is busy."

"It's ok just stay with me an we should be ok." The Taau Commander reaffirmed.

It was like everyone was there. Everyone was in groups because that's how high school is like there are clicks and Warhammer High School had those clicks.

"Hey Shas' O Kais" A couple of robot suit guys who were Tau also said with friendlyness.

Shas O' Kas would have said hi back but then he saw someone and hes couldn't stop looking. It was like that look you get when you see someone you have a crush on. He was actually looking at the Elder group, and there was Eldar that tickled his love instincts.

"Taildeer..." Shas' o Kais " whispered to himself.

Thigs were finaly starting to come together. "I get it you are in love with Taildeer." Ethereal guessed with accuracy.

"Ya, but don't anyone, ok?" Shass' O kais embarrased.

"Its a deal, freind." Ethereal oathed.

"This is Principle Emperor. It is time to come into Warhammer High School.

"Oh brother, here we go again." Shas O kais grudged as he and everyone for the galaxies walked in.

Would there be suprised?  
Love?

_Only YOU can find out._

_It is not a joke you can help me think of things to happen in Warhammer High School. Oh by the way I think that Shas O Kais is a badass so he's going to be wiked sweet. Please review guys_


	2. Chapter 2

Class haad started at the Warhammer High School, and everysones was really excited because they could do crazy stuff like fight and make misdemenors but most importantly have fun.

Everyone was in the audittorium waiting for the teachers to come and start the opening dreills.

"Hey Shas' O Kais I heard how you won the football game good job." The Kroot said next to Shas' O Kais in the chair next to him.

"Thank you Kroot I am just doing my best." Tau Commander reaffirmed.

"LOL that's true." Kroot jovianlently agreed.

"Attention all the assemblies will beginn!" A loud voice declerared. Everyone looked up to see! Who was it? Sauddenly, it was made known to the populace.

THE EMPEROR!

The emperor walked onto the stage and all the Marine kids started bowing cause the emperor was like a god to them but the chaos kids sneered because they were evil and hated the emperor, and the orks didn't reeally do anything because they were busy talking, and the Tau were doing other stuff, and the Elldar were talking too but in a different way because they were an exclusive club and they were rich.

"Hellos to the people of the galaxies and I am the Emperor and I lead the humans and the high school so listen!"

Everyone listened.

"OK there are some rules first of all you can only dual in the dueling areas so no killing in the halls.

"but Emperor I eat dead stuff what are we going to do?" Kroot said.

"You can eat the Necrons because they are skeltons" The Emperor compromised.

"It's a deal" Kroot sealed the deal.

"anyway there are some things. First you have to go to the dorms at 10 there will be no compromiises." The Emperor curfued.

"Awwww…." Said the groups.

"You heard it here. Also, you have to make sure the demons don't come in if we don't, we're in for a shocker." The emperor said.

"But we like the demons?" said the Chaos guy near the front.

The emperor looked at him and then threw a sworrd though his head and there was the blood! (A:N-, the emperor is such a badass, isnt he?)

"whao that's sweet." Shas O' Kais breathed.

"you better beilieve it." The emperor snapped reight back.

Obviouslty the emperor ajourned the meeting because he new how teens work they don't want to listen for too long and the emperor understood this this is why his was so popular leader.

"Oh yeah one more thing. You all have to go to class now." Emperor remembered (he's getting' up there with the ages)

"Oh yeah, that too." everyone said.

Beginnings 

Shas O' Kais walked into dual class with his friends Etheral and Kroot, and some of the robot suiters (crusis suits?) Evetyone was mostly already their, so they toook their seats like the cheetahs.

"Helo class." A lone man detained. He had a cloak on and nowbodies could really see him but then he took off his cloak.

"I am Cerventes I will be the fighting teacher." Cerventes said largely. He was really cool he had two swords that shinned in his hand, and he had a bandana and a jett pack and he had a samuria type armor on which pretected him from most attacks. In the game he'd probably be one off the the best characters, because he had god attack and somee psycic powers too he was young and was a fighting prodegy. All the girls were looking at him with sick tones of excite and love, because he was damn hot.

"Whao." A Inquisitoroial said with the tone he does when he blows planetss up (like George Bush if he was the future, lol)

"Ok I needs twoo volenteers for the first lesson whos it going to be?" Cerventes bad-assed.

"How about you, Shas' O Kass and Ethereal?"

Both of the Tauiens' eyes widenedd as if they were going to be hits by a plow truck. Shas O Kais and Etherel had herd how Cerventes has beaten The Empeeror in a fight, and that prety amazing.

Ok the Tau peoples said as they walked to the front perhaps to the doom?

Ready Go! 

Cerventes didn't waist a second he charged with the bladdes and struck with ungodly furry. But Etheral blocked with the sTaff.

"You'll have to do beter then that Etherel upperhanded.

I alredy have WHAT?! 

Suddenly Cerventes appered from behind Ethraeal and did a spinnning chop cross, which dealt damage, right before he could do more suddenly Shas O Kais used the jump move and turned the beat aroundo.

"Woah I didn't believe Palmsa Rifle but now I do but it is no match for the armor?!" Cerventes raised upon high.

"Looks like this is going to be a battle." Ethereal and Shas Kais said with unison.

"Indeed." Cerventes added.

Epic 


End file.
